Betrayed and Forgotten
by Rian DaHart
Summary: After returning from a six month long quest, Percy finds Annabeth cheating on him and the camp abandoning him. Exiled, he forms a group of like-fated demigods called the Rangers. What will become of the young Chief and his new family? Will he love again? Percy/Zoe
1. Chapter 1

Betrayed and Forgotten

**3rd Person (Percy pov.)**

**AN: so this is my first fanfiction and I had this idea I know the whole being abandoned and crap is a well used Idea, as well as the asshole of a half-brother, but he kind of needs to leave somehow, and seeing as his fatal flaw is loyalty I don't think he would be going willingly. However, unlike other stories, I am going to make Marcus (that's the evil half-brother) something like a Heracles, he's a good fighter, but an ass. This will make him one of the many obstacles Percy will have to face on his journey.  
**

* * *

Eighteen year-old Percy Orion Jackson, Son of Poseidon, Savior of Olympus, and Hero of the Giant War, was the happiest man alive. Not only had he managed to convince Athena, after many quests, one of which involved defeating a certain hundred- headed dragon named Laden, to give him the okay to marry his beloved Annabeth, but she had even been kind enough to have Hephaestus forge the perfect ring. '_It's a dream come true,' _he thought to himself as, after six long months, he returned to his old home, Camp Half-Blood.

As he came up the crest of Half-Blood Hill, Percy paused to admire his old summer camp; the place hadn't changed a bit. He could see the Apollo cabin heading for the archery range, while what looked like the Hermes and Ares cabins entered the arena. He could see canoes sailing across the lake, as nymphs laughed and played with the rowers, some even capsizing the boats as a prank on the unsuspecting campers. In the strawberry fields Demeter, Persephone, and Dionysus cabins harvested the fruit along with the Satyrs. Just then, an explosion came from the Hephaestus cabin, followed by several of the soot-covered kids rushing out as black smoke plumbed into the sky.

Percy laughed, shaking his head at the misfortune of the disheveled demigods before running down hill to make sure they were okay, and to see what crazy gizmo they had been trying to make. He waved to some of the old campers who greeted him and was met many confused looks from the newer ones. As he came upon the coughing heroes, Percy laughed at the faces of Leo, Jake, and Lea. Why was he not surprised, the trio where constantly up to something, whether it was making a new gadget, or inventing some new device… and coincidentally had the world record for "the most things blown up in your face".

"Hey Perce, how's it going man, and what the hell have you been doing?" Leo asked as he wiped the soot from his eyes with a handkerchief. When the Greeks had first come to the Camp Jupiter, Leo and Percy quickly became friends often plotting unique and new pranks to mess with the much-hated Octavian.

"Oh you know, hunted a few drakons, slew a Nemean Lion, nothing major; except I got Athena to let me marry her daughter."

Immediately the twinkle in Leo's mischievous eyes dulled, and his expression became one of sadness. "Yah, about that Perce… uh… you see… she's kind of with someone."

Percy stood there looking at Leo, praying that he'll just laugh and say it was a joke, but he just looked back at Percy with the deepest of sympathy. How could Annabeth do this to him? After all their time together, all that they did, and she just goes out with someone else? Did he mean so little to her? Percy didn't know where he was going, nor did he care, too wrapped up in his own mind as he struggled to accept Leo's words. He barely registered other's greetings, nor did he answer any of their questions. He just walked, where he did not know, and denied with everything he had what his friend had said. The universe however was apparently conspiring against him; he heard a voice, the one voice that drew him out of his stupor, and the one voice he did not wish to hear.

"Oh Marcus… yes… that feels _so good_."

Annabeth.

Although he tried with all his will to resist, Percy looked towards the sound to see a sight that horrified him. Partially hidden in behind the foliage of the forest, was Annabeth, his Annabeth, up against a tree without her shirt while making out with some other guy. Percy looked on with horror as the bastard groped her beast with one hand as his right slipped between her pants.

"Ooooh _yes,_ Marcus… oh yah," Annabeth leaned against the tree "you're so much better than Percy, yes… yes…_ yes!"_

Tormented by the words he heard and the sight he saw, Percy ran for the beach, as pain the like of which he had never felt before, far worse than the river Styx, threatened to rip him apart at the seams. Then he tripped and fell face planting him on the beach with the tides of the lake washing over him, comforting him in its embrace. He felt petite arms wrapping around him, pulling him into their caring hold. Percy looked up into the face of the nymphs and the naiads of the lake and smiled, the nature spirits of the water had always cared for him, though it was unclear whether this was because of his personality or because he was the son of Poseidon, and were always there to reassure him when he was nervous, or sad. Seeing their worried faces, helped to ease the pain he felt at this betrayal, but it did not heal it completely. He felt fragile, as if the slightest pressure could shatter him into millions of tiny pieces. Still it helped; he heard a whimpering whine as one very special friend nudged his arm.

Mrs. O'Leary, the gentlest hellhound in the world, had become Percy's much beloved pet after he had met the loyal creature one fateful day at camp. The tale of their friendship was a long one, involving several close calls with death and quite a few giant chew toys, but it ended with the two becoming nearly inseparable. Wherever Percy went, the tank-sized hound was not far behind unless he specifically ordered her stay; she even had attempted to sleep in his cabin once resulting in quite a few smashed beds. Now, sensing her loving master's pain, Mrs. O'Leary laid down next to him as he sobbed into her fur, her heart combined with the soft voices of the nymphs served as a lullaby, gently lulling him to sleep.

* * *

A man once said that when you wake up after a pain-filled day like Percy's, there is a moment when you don't remember what happened the previous day. When Percy woke up the next morning, he wanted to find that evil bastard and brutally beat the shit out of the guy for daring to give him such false hope. His sleep had been haunted with visions of Annabeth and that Marcus, and they continued to torment him now that he was awake. Sighing, he woke up the nymphs, thanking them for being there before heading to the amphitheater for breakfast.

When he got there, Percy sacrificed some of his bacon to his father. After praying to him for guidance, Percy walked back to his table to eat in silence. Gasps could be heard from the campers as Percy sat down to eat, at first he thought it was just astonishment that he was the son of Poseidon, that is until all the new demigods went into an uproar.

"How dare you sit at Marcus's table?"

"Yah, who do you think you are huh?"

"I bet ten bucks Marcus kicks this guy's ass!"

"You better run home to mommy big boy!"

That one hit him hard. His mother, Sally Jackson, had died along with her boy friend, Paul Blowfis. They had been caught in a gunfight with two rival gangs; neither had made it to the hospital. Percy stopped eating, and slowly turned to look at the offending kid. He wasn't surprised to see a son of Ares looking at him smugly. One wolf-stare from Percy though, made the boy wince. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a shout.

"Hey you, what do you think you're doing at my table?"

Once more, Percy turned to look at the speaker, his wolf-stare deepening with rage. In front of him stood a kid with sea green eyes like his and brown hair. He looked at Percy as if the veteran should bow down to him, and that wasn't even the cream of the cake. The real thing that angered him was that draped over his arm, rubbing his chest as if it was the most magnificent thing ever, was Annabeth.

"_This_ is the guy you cheated on me with?" Percy asked Annabeth in disgust, completely ignoring the now enraged boy.

"Hey I asked you a question!"

"_This_ is Marcus?"

By now, the Marcus in question had become so furious he looked like he was going to burst.

"I am _talking_ to you punk!"

"AND I AM NOT _LISTENING_!"

Silence hit the room, as Percy exploded at Marcus, the sky darkened overhead and the earth shook, as Percy's rage loosened its self through his powers. A hurricane took form over the Amphitheater even though the camps borders shouldn't have allowed it to occur. The wind picked up as Percy's rage continued to mount. Rain blinded everyone, the wind sent dishes flying in every direction. And then, it ended… the rain stopped, the sky lightened, and nature calmed as Percy's rage simmered.

"You must be this Marcus I hear so much about."

"Y-yes," Marcus stuttered before regaining his composure "yah, I'm Marcus son of Poseidon, I slew five sea monsters with no help and little training."

Percy just shook his head, at Marcus's boasts. This kid kills a few monsters and suddenly he thinks he's the grace from the gods? Then Percy remembered what he said, Marcus is the son of Poseidon? '_I have a Heracles for a half-brother, well that's just great!'_ Percy thought searching for a silver lining.

"Who are you pipsqueak?"

'_And he's a moron; could my life get any worse?'_

"Baby, come here." Annabeth said before giving him a heavy make-out session right there in front of everybody, as Marcus hand went to her breasts. Percy's heart broke at the sight, but he stayed strong and did not cry, refusing to let these bastards see his weakness.

'_Oh, I almost forgot about that,' _Percy mentally growled when he saw where her right hand was he almost went on a rampage_ 'Di immortals is she giving him a HAND JOB? This is making me sick! What did I ever see in this slut?'_ Unable to remain in such proximity of the two, Percy left and walked straight out, dumping the rest of his food into the hearth. He wasn't the only one as Travis, Connor, Katie, Leo, and surprisingly Clarisse La Rue along with most of the Ares Cabin all left at the sight of the two demigods. They all tried to talk to him, but he simply remained silent with an expressionless mask, as he departed for the beach again.

Once finally there, Percy let down his barriers and cried once again. As with the last time Mrs. O'Leary and the nymphs came to comfort the broken-hearted Demigod. He sobbed for a whole hour into the fur of his hound before the pain mercifully relented. As Percy came out of his grief, he heard the soft patting of footsteps, and looking over saw Marcus and several of his followers coming closer. Putting on his expressionless almost bored face, Percy motioned for the Nymphs to go back into the lake, not wishing for them to get hurt. Telling Mrs. O'Leary to stay, Percy walked up to Marcus and his lackeys, pulling out his magic pen Riptide. He kept the pen capped though as Marcus began talking.

"Hey weakling, you didn't answer my question!" Marcus bellowed, failing to make Percy flinch.

"I don't answer to arrogant pricks, who run around demanding respect because they killed a few monsters."

"You don't seem to get it do you, there's eight of use and only one of you!"

"Your point," Percy asked with a bored expression on his face, this infuriated Marcus.

"My point? My point, is that I think someone needs to be taught a lesson in respect, by a certain son of the sea god!" Marcus shouted attempting to anger Percy; he only received an upraised brow in response.

"Oh, well in that case Marcus, _respect _means showing reverence to someone because of their honor or superiority to yourself," Percy said as if talking to a three year-old.

"We're gonna kick your ass!" Marcus bellowed as he and the rest of his gang pulled out their swords. Riptide leapt out, as Percy uncapped it, fully elongating into the three foot-long blade before anyone could even take a step forward. The group hesitated at the sight of the weapon. It was obvious to Percy that they were unnerved by the obvious calm and confidence that he radiated, and were just about to leave when a crowd seemed to appear around them. The addition of an audience bolstered the group's confidence as they reminded the bullies that they were eight against one and that he couldn't be that good. Some even threw taunts at Percy saying he should bow down to Marcus. This angered him as he saw that almost all of the campers, even the older ones, were cheering Marcus on. Only a small group consisting of the Stolls, Katie, Leo and his friends, and the almost the entire Ares cabin stood for Percy. Red clouded his vision as Marcus and his lackeys charged at him.

"Alright then," Percy said planting his sword in the ground "let us dance."

It all happened in a blur, one minute seven battle-crazed minions of Marcus were charging at Percy, the next seven demigods lay on the floor, weapons scattered about as they clutched at broken bones, bruises, and even a few wicked, though none lethal, slashes. Shock ran through the crowd at the speed in which Percy defeated the seven, only to be replaced by rage. The campers urged Marcus on demanding that they teach Percy a lesson, as if the Hero of Olympus had asked for the fight. Marcus hesitated for only a second, before charging him with a roar of defiance.

To his credit, Marcus was actually good. His stance was exceptional, his footwork was excellent, and he held his sword like any other fighter, but Percy was beyond the silly status of good. Percy was of a brilliance that could best Ares and, though he didn't know it, had even impressed the great Athena. His younger half-brother didn't stand a chance. Marcus was good… he lasted two minutes.

For two minutes, the brothers clashed. For two minutes, nothing could be heard but the ring of bronze against bronze. Then the one-sided fight came to an abrupt end. Marcus swung down with an over headed chop, attempting to open up Percy's midsection to a punch, but Percy knew better. Instead of bringing up his sword to parry the blow, he caught Marcus's sword arm and wrenched it in a total different direction than it's supposed to go. The arm came out of its socket with a sickening _pop_, a scream of pain could be heard from Marcus, only to be silenced a second latter as Percy roundhouse kicked him in the chest, letting go just before his foot connected with Marcus's chest sending him flying. With the fall of Marcus's battered body, a hush fell over the crowd, only to turn into hate-filled yells of protest.

"How dare beat Marcus up like that!"

"That's cruel!"

"He's your own brother!"

They shouted and cursed at Percy, as if he had attacked him! Only the Ares cabin and a few others stood by his side, arguing back against the throng with equal fever. Deciding actions speak louder than words, the campers rushed towards Percy weapons in hand, only to be pushed back by the Ares cabin in their phalanx.

"Now you see here," Clarisse bellowed above the roar of the crowd "Percy has taken the arrow for us time and time again, he won us two wars and without him we would've lost, he took on so much for us!"

"Yah well, we don't need him anymore!"

"Yah, he should leave!"

"Yah well guess what?" Clarisse roared at the campers "You can't kick him out, cause we won't let you!" then she raised her spear and shouted the Ares rallying cry "Ahoo!"

"AHOO!" thundered the rest of her siblings.

The crowd lost its desire for Percy's blood after looking into the determined eyes of the Ares campers. It is rather hard to charge at fifty fully armed, battle ready Children of Ares. Slowly the mob began to disperse for their various classes, while some Apollo kids took Marcus and his Gang to the infirmary.

"You alright Percy?" Clarisse asked turning to look at him.

Percy gave her one of his mischievous grins.

"You called me Percy, does that mean we're _friends_ Clarisse."

"Don't push it Prissy!"

"Whatever you say… Wargirl."

They all laughed cheeringly as the group dispersed to various different activities. The Stoll brothers left to pull some pranks one Marcus's followers along Leo, Jake, and Lea, who began whispering things like "this'll teach the whore" and "mechanical spiders". Clarisse and her siblings ran the arena, followed closely by Percy and his every faithful hound Mrs. O'Leary.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Percy trained with Clarisse and half of the Ares cabin, while the other half ended up playing tug-of-war with Mrs. O'Leary in the effort to retrieve Clarisse's prized shield. The war cabin wasted no time in their effort to beat Percy to a bloody pulp; he was beginning to wonder if they had saved his life earlier, only so they could personally end it themselves. Whatever their reasons, they never got a chance to kill him he was just too good. No matter how much they may have wanted him dead, the Ares children still upheld a code of honor. Rather than the whole cabin against the one Percy, Clarisse and her siblings battled him one-on-one, latter three-on-one at Percy's request.

As the sun finally went down, Percy once again found himself on the beach. With his head leaning against Mrs. O'Leary's side, he sighed as he looked up at the sky, his eyes instantly coming to a stop as he looked upon his favorite constellation, The Huntress. As always when he looked upon his, dare he say it, friend, Percy felt a wave of euphoria and sadness wash over him. He didn't understand why he felt like this when he looked up at her, he just did. It was both the single most wonderful experience and the most painful, yet he never could figure it out.

"Ah, fancy meeting you here Percy," called a melodic voice from behind him.

'_No' _Percy thought '_please let it be __**anyone **__but her'._

Sadly, when Percy turned around it was indeed her…

"Aphrodite," Percy said as he stood up and bowed… before he charged with his weapon out "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Before he could strike at her however, the love goddess put an image of Calypso nude into his head, causing Percy to stumble and crash to the ground in the confusion. Aphrodite laughed at Percy's failed attempt at revenge, making the heartbroken demigod feel like he was floating on air. '_No, stop it!_ Percy scolded himself _It's just her love magic, making you feel this way!_'

"I see you've grown more perceptive than the last time we met Percy."

"Alright Aphrodite, we both know you're not here to compliment my mental capabilities," Percy said annoyed at how the goddess defeated him "what do you what?"

"Well," Aphrodite smiled seductively "I want to consol you."

Percy's eyes narrowed.

"Not… happening!"

"_Please._" Aphrodite begged stretching out the word like a six-year-old.

"Ev-er."

Aphrodite pouted at this, until a smile crept back on her face.

"If it makes you feel better, you never did actually love her."

"WHAT!"

"That Anne-girl, you never actually loved her."

A look of confusion crossed Percy's face. He hadn't loved her, just what the hades gave her that impression? The hell he hadn't loved her. What makes her think that?

"How can you say that?"

"Simple… you where never meant to be." Percy glared at the love goddess with suspicion.

"Then why, pray tell, did you tell me that the reason I had gone on that quest to save Artemis four years ago, was to save Annabeth because I loved her?"

"Oh that's simple," Aphrodite said with an evil smile "it made this hurt more."

"HEARTLESS BITCH!"

Once more Percy charged at the offending goddess, and once more an image, this time of his friend Rachel, made him stumble and fall.

"Love is cruel sometimes, Perseus, but not always."

"How could I not love Annabeth when I was going to marry her, hmm?"

"Oh Percy," Aphrodite said while wiping out some makeup to cover some minuet flaw in her complexion "tell me if you so truly loved Annabeth… then why, during the six months that you were gone, did you not once think of her unless her name was spoken?"

Percy was stunned by this revelation. It was true, now that he thought about it Annabeth had never crossed his mind during the quest unless her name came up in one of the few conversations he had. Shocked by this, Percy once more looked up to the sky, his gaze falling on Zoe, filling him with the usual calm that came we he looked at her.

"You still have not answered my question."

"I'm sorry dear, what was it?"

Percy's hands clenched into fists "Why did I wish to marry Annabeth."

"Oh, you poor dear… you were making due."

"What?" Percy hissed through clenched teeth.

"Well you see, you have been unable to express you love because your dearly beloved has passed away. Therefore, subconsciously mind you, you have been trying to… well; make do with the next best thing, your first crush Annabeth Chase."

Percy remained in silence, staring at the Huntress, thinking about what Aphrodite had said. Could he have loved someone else? Was he and Annabeth never supposed to be? If so, then whom did he truly love? These thoughts and more passed through his mind as Aphrodite flashed away, leaving him alone pondering these revelations.

Sighing, Percy looked down to see, to his surprise, a bedroll that smelled faintly of perfume. Deciding that a good night's sleep would help him come to terms with what he had learned, Percy laid down in the bedroll, laying his head on the back of Mrs. O'Leary, as Morpheus sent him into the realm of dreams. The last sigh he saw was that of the Huntress twinkling down upon him, watching over his sleeping form.

* * *

**Like? Hate? Review, I piss on flames laughing, but if you want to go ahead and send them.**

**Who is Percy's true love? Why did Aphrodite say that she "passed away"? Why am I asking these questions when I am the writer and know all?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: _Hello _everyone, please leave all swords, knives pitchforks, torches, and any other sharp, pointy objects you may have at the entrance before you walk in. Thank you and please do not set fire to the furniture.**

**A couple of things I would like to address:**

**Orlok Tsubodai Bahadur- Don't worry, I hate those stories, although I may have him fight a few gods (or maybe in the sequel) I wil NOT be making this a Chaos story, nor will he be fighting only on brute force. Percy has always seemed to be half warrior and half trickster. I have always found that to be one of his more endearing traits, and I will do my best to keep that part of him around.  
**

**Meteorthunder3- I did that on purpose, nice job noticing (:**

**JordanMathias- Oh don't worry there is plenty of surprise left.**

**BubblesTheSeaMonster- Thank you they were tasty (:**

**Song of the Seas-1- That is an excellent idea, although I myself will not be doing it as it is your idea and it would screw up my plot, you should definitely use it as it could be awesome if written right.**

**Ilamp- don't worry he's staying. **

* * *

**PERCY**

For the next six months, Percy buried himself in his training. Only speaking when his friends talked to him, and even then, it was always short, curt replies to answers. He never joked, never smiled, and he was always serious. The gods Artemis, Hestia, and Poseidon visited him often, and they talked about the fickle nature of the campers. Their betrayal stung Percy; after all, he had done for them, they just toss him aside like yesterday's trash? Over the course of his training, Percy became more and more reclusive, his only interaction with the rest of the demigods was when he went to get food and even then, he never stayed to chat.

Marcus went on several missions, and had defeated several minor monsters including the Minotaur, a few dracaena, and one or two Telekhines, each quest seemed to make his ego grow more and more. Zeus and the others began to commend Marcus for his heroics, and there was even talk of them offering Marcus immortality. Poseidon was spending more time with Marcus, and even when he was with Percy, the sew god was asking Percy for advice on how to improve Marcus's character. Percy didn't mind, at least his father did this in an attempt to make Marcus a better brother. Only Artemis, Hestia, and Hephaestus remembered the hardworking Hero of Olympus.

And so, Percy trained, shutting out the outside world, and burring himself in a daily routine of swings and target practice. He became a master of many weapons, even the bow, he could now draw, aim, and shoot a bulls-eye in four seconds and even managed to split an arrow once or twice. Today was August 18, Percy's birthday, as he strode towards the dining pavilion. Cheering could be heard from the hall as Percy came in to the usual sight of the camp, once again, licking the boots of his _dear _brother Marcus. Also, to his surprise, the gods where here, exonerating Marcus on his 'heroics' all except for Hestia, Artemis, and Hephaestus, who appeared to want to be anywhere **but **here. And although Poseidon did compliment Marcus on his valor, it was clearly half-hearted, like when a father hangs a picture on the frigerater. When Percy walked in, the sea god looked at his favorite of his two sons with sadness and… _guilt?_

"All hail Marcus, Immortal Guardian of Camp Half-Blood!" boomed Zeus.

"Yes hurrah… hurrah, and all that." Came Dionysus's unenthusiastic speech, if you can call it that.

"Yep, that's right, from now on **I **get to decide what's best for this camp," Marcus boastfully shouted, earning a roll of the eyes from Clarisse and her siblings "and as my first act with this new authority…"

'_Wow,' _Percy thought sarcastically '_Marcus is using big boy words.'_

"I herby exile Percy Jackson from camp!" Marcus finished to a roar of approval that covered up the smaller shouting from Percy's few friends.

"You can't do that!" Percy heard Clarisse say.

"Yes Marcus, you have no authority to kick **any **campers out," Chiron retorted as he walked up to the obnoxious son of Poseidon "furthermore, on what grounds would you exile 'The Savior of Olympus'?"

"Actually Chiron, I do," Marcus smugly replied handing Chiron a sheet of paper that made the old centaur pale "and I'm going to kick him out on the grounds of… he tried to kill me."

"WHAT!" Percy roared giving his sibling a death glare "WHEN HAVE I _EVER_ TRIED TO KILL YOU?" The skies darkened over head as a storm grew, feeding off Percy's fury, but, before the storm had a chance to fully form, Percy felt Chiron's comforting hand on his shoulder. With great effort, Percy managed to calm down and will the storm to disperse. "You know what Marcus, why am I even bothering to stay here?" Percy said after some time "I will leave, not because you ordered me to, but because I can't stand to remain in this gods damn place anymore."

"You have till sunset!" Marcus bellowed trying pathetically to sound fierce after Percy's display of power.

"Oh trust me," Percy hollered already out of the dining pavilion and heading to Cabin Three to get a few of his belongings "I'll be _long_ gone by then."

Percy burst into the Poseidon Cabin, shoving open the door with such force that it came clean off its hinges. Percy didn't care, the sooner he was out of this dam camp the better. Tears threatened to rain down from his eyes but he held them back. It wasn't the fact that he was leaving camp that pained him, actually he had been meaning to do so for a while, it was the fact that so few people stood up for him. He quickly began to pack his bags, throwing on his favorite trench coat, the one with the green hood that clashed brilliantly with the black body.

"You're actually going to do what that ass says?" came a shout that could only have come from a certain hotheaded daughter of Ares.

Percy sighed "Clarisse, this isn't my home anymore, it hasn't been my home for some time now, so quite your belly aching."

Clarisse grumbled something under her breath before finally nodding.

"So, where are you going to go Prissy, Camp Jupiter?"

"Um… no," Percy said shaking his head "let's just say that after losing my temper and beating the shit out of Octavian, the Romans told me on no uncertain terms that I am to never return."

Clarisse shook her head in exasperation.

"And to think… you gave up godhood twice for _them_."

Percy sighed, it was true, Percy had given up godhood for the second time during the Giant War, asking instead for them to make the veterans of the two wars immortal. After much deliberating, the council agreed, but they only made the seven and the leaders of the Greeks and Romans true immortals. Everyone else received immortality something like that of the hunters, they didn't age pass eighteen but they could still die. The nine true immortals were Percy, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, and Clarisse.

"Yah, well just goes to show you…"

"Yah…" there was a moment of awkward silence before Clarisse broke it "Well… got something I should tell the Ares cabin before sundown."

Percy's only response was a "Yah, see you" before returning to his packing.

Normally, Percy would pack pictures, Camp Half-Blood t-shirts, anything to remind him of his home. This time however, he just packed a few plain shirts and jeans, first aid, and other supplies. As he finally packed his last item, the minotaur horn from when he first came to camp, Percy felt like he was forgetting something. Tucking his hands in his pocket, he was shocked to find something other than his faithful pen riptide. Percy pulled the object out of his pocket, struggling to hold back the tears as he looked at it.

It was his engagement ring to Annabeth; as he looked at the band of metal Percy couldn't hold back the tears that now streaked his face. Why did fate seem so determined to refuse Percy a 'happily ever after'? Hasn't he suffered enough? Hasn't he done enough? Why, why did he have to feel this pain, why not Marcus or Annabeth? Percy sighed as the sobs slowed, but he continued to look at the ring in his hand.

To say that Hephaestus had done well would have been an understatement. It was magnificent. The metal was made of a beautiful metal that the smith god called moonsilver. It shone in his hand, as if really truly a piece of the moon, engraved on the ring were two pegasus with sapphire eyes, one in flight and one grazing in a field. Percy put the ring on his finger, as a reminder of this camp and what it had did for him. '_Never again'_ Percy vowed silently '_never again will I let someone get as close as Annabeth did.'_

Percy stood atop the hill looking down at the camp that had disowned him. Just he turned to leave he heard Clarisse call.

"Wait!"

Percy turned in puzzlement to find the daughter of Ares huffing as she ran up the hill towards him, shouldering a bag probably stuffed with all kinds of weapons and armor. She was wearing army fatigues and a blood red shirt that said "I'm from Sparta" and a leather jacket with the hood over her head. "What _are_ you doing?" Percy asked an exhausted Clarisse once she joined him. She looked at him as if asking whether he was serious.

"Did you really think I'm going to let you run off into the wilderness, without someone to watch over you?"

"Why thank you Wargirl, I didn't know you cared."

"Shut up Prissy, I just don't think the world can take you without a babysitter."

Percy tried his best to not start laughing, place a hand to his mouth to conceal the smile that was threatening to come to his face. It was one of the most difficult things, he had ever done. Unfortunately, he failed when Clarisse glared at him and said "Don't you dare laugh Prissy."

He really shouldn't have he knew that, but he couldn't help it. The minute Clarisse had told him not to, it was like springing a leak in dam. Percy started with a chuckle, which turned into giggles before the dam finally broke, reducing him to belly aching laughter as he leaned against the tree for support, unable to stop the laughter that only grew as he continued. He could see Clarisse was about to beat the crap out of him, but before she could, another familiar voice could be heard calling to them.

"Hey guys," Leo shouted as he, Jake, and Lea caught up to them, all three carrying backpacks laden with tools and other supplies. The three were wearing ripped pants and plain white t-shirts with greased-stained hoodies.

"We're coming too," Lea said as the others attempted to catch their breath. Percy, now that he was finished laughing, raised an eyebrow.

"I can see that."

"So… are we… gonna go… or what?" Jake asked. Leo was quick to agree.

"Yah… off… to adventure… maybe I shouldn't… have brought all… these tools…"

"Why **did **you bring those tools Leo, I thought your tool belt could summon anything?"

Leo looked at Percy as if he was a genius. "I forgot about _that_, thanks Perc you're a life saver!" Leo said as he promptly began dumping out all of the tools from his bag, closely followed by his two friends.

"Thanks a lot Leo, couldn't have told us that _before _we started packing?"

"It's not my fault," Leo said as he began to get red around the ears, much to the amusement of Percy and Clarisse.

"Aahhh, their so cute together!"

"Would you to love birds quite with the flirting, I have half a mind to drag the both of you to the lake and toss you in!" The two 'love birds' in question immediately grew red with embarrassment, sparking of another roar of laughter instead this time Jake joined in as well.

"Shut up," Leo mumbled weakly, only adding more fuel to the already over stocked laughter.

"Anyway," Percy said after the cheer had subsided "let's get going."

"HEY WAIT!"

"YAH DON'T FORGET US!"

Percy groaned as, running up the hill, came Travis and Connor Stoll. On their shoulders were backpacks, most likely filled with the latest in traps and pranks. They were dressed similar to Leo and his friends, except that on their hoodies was a caption that read, "I'm only in trouble if I get caught!" with a kid grinning evilly while holding a detonator.

"Let me guess," Percy said tiredly "You want to join too."

"Hell yah-" Connor said

"Wouldn't be the same without you!" finished the other twins.

"Okay," Percy said taking a breath "we are going-"

_Yo boss, don't forget us!_

"Oh for love of the gods, how hard can it be to leave this place?"

_Very funny Boss, you didn't really think we were going to leave you did we? _

'_We, what we?'_ Percy looked up to see seven shadows flying down to meet them. _'Ah, that we."_

_Yah Boss, this we._ Blackjack neighed as he and his six friends landed next to him.

"Right, well… thanks for joining the group guys."

_It is our honor, Lord._

"Don't call me, Lord!"

_Yah guys, he likes, Boss._

"Actually, Blackjack I like Percy, actually no I don't like that either, dam it!"

"Um Percy," Clarisse said while shifting her feet, she and the others were getting rather uncomfortable with the neighing and Percy talking to the horses. It was annoying like only hearing half of a phone conversation you really want to hear.

"… think we could get going now?"

"Right yes, going-"

"Wait!"

"OH, COME ON!" Percy exploded, before turning to see an amused Hestia in her eighteen-year-old form "L-lady Hestia… please don't fry me."

Hestia laughed at Percy's remark. "It's okay Percy, I'll forgive you this time," she said jokingly.

"Right, about that… I think I'm going to call myself something different yah know, begin anew."

"That's understandable, considering your circumstances, and recent events."

"Yah, so what are we going to be calling you, Prissy?" Clarisse asked.

"Yah dude, how about Aquaman, or Tidemaster, or-"

"Those are great and all Leo, but I think I'm going to go ahead and go with Verian, yah, I like Verian."

"Whatever dude,"

"Hey flame boy think you can help saddle these pegasus?"

"Sure thing Lea."

"_Ah_, look at Leo, rushing to aid his fair maiden!"

"Shut up, Jake!"

"Look, their _blushing_!"

"All right guys, settle down," Verian said "jeez and this is how you are in front of a goddess." The group quickly stopped their mess and bowed in apology to Hestia.

"Actually Per-Verian, I'm here to give you a gift," Hestia said "I see that you and your group are about to leave so I wish to give you my blessing."

Percy wash shocked by this. A goddess, one of the elder gods no less, wished to bless him and his friends? It was unbelievable.

"You would have the ability to summon food at will. Home cooked though, nothing fancy, that and fear or despair magic like a Nemean Lion's roar wouldn't work on you, plus the usual bonus to strength and speed. Other than that I'm not entirely sure what'll happen since I've never actually blessed anyone before."

"Right well, uh…guys… uh… huddle." Percy said. The group came together into a huddle to talk about the sudden gift Hestia wished to give them.

"What is it Prissy, I think this is cool?" Clarisse asked from his left.

"Yah, I mean what's the big deal?" Leo asked from his right.

"The big deal, Leo, is that Per-Verian doesn't want to take the offer without giving Hestia something in return, right Verian?"

"Yah thanks Lea." Percy said nodding to the girl on the other side of Leo.

"I know," Travis said from Lea's right "why don't we like, form a group like the hunters, but loyal to Lady Hestia, and without swearing off, you know, love and… stuff."

"That's a great idea," Jake said from beside Clarisse "are you _sure_ you're Travis?"

"Hold on Jake let me check," Connor said before turning to Travis "Say Travis, did you know you talk in sleep?" Travis's face grew beat red as if he had been caught doing something embarrassing. "Yep that's Travis." Verian shook his head at the two.

"What was that all about? Wait, don't answer that!" Quickly, Verian turned to look back at the goddess, who had been staring off into space since they had their huddle. "Lady Hestia," the goddess of the hearth quickly turned her attention back to Percy and the others "we would like to pledge our allegiance to you as a 'thank you' for your generous offer."

The look that appeared on Hestia's face was one of shock, happiness, and gratitude. Hestia was one of the least revered gods, in fact she one of her titles was 'the god of the forgotten', as such she had expected Percy and his friends to accept her gift without hesitation and then run off, forgetting about her. Instead, Percy had not only hesitated when she offered her blessing, but now he and his band wished to make her their **patron**! It made Hestia so unbelievably ecstatic, that at first, she didn't know what to say.

"Really?" she asked afraid that this might all be a joke.

"Yes," Verian said with a nod of his head "we shall be known as the Rangers, and we will be ready whenever you call on us, to do whatever you need."

Hestia shrieked before launching at Verian squeezing him in a bone-crushing bear hug."Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..." she chanted like an eight year old who was just given her favorite toy for Christmas. Her happiness it seemed was contagious, because the minute she started thanking Percy, every single one of the newly formed Rangers were unable to suppress their grins some even laughing as the hysterical goddess began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Well," Verian said after the crew had settled down again "we should get going…"

"Oh, and Verian," Hestia said before the group left "you should make a stop at Yellowstone … there are others who would like to join your group, they should be waiting for you there."

"Thank you, Lady Hestia." Verian said before mounting Blackjack.

"So, Prissy," Clarisse said from on top of Porkpie "any last words to the camp that betrayed you and dumped you?"

"Yah," Verian said before turning around giving Camp Half-Blood the bird "Fuck you, fuck you all, and may you rot in the Fields of Punishment."

They flew to Yellowstone National Park, covering as much ground as possible, only stopping when the Pegasus needed a break. When evening came, they had a short dinner that consisted of Ramen Noodles with a can of various sodas before they were off again, flying to the forest that was to be their meeting point with their mysterious companions to be. And so, as Nyx came to perform her duties, the band of Rangers stood in a meadow within Yellowstone Forest. There they set camp for the night, ready to explore the forest for the recruits, still wondering who the 'others' may be.

"Do you think it could be Grover?" Clarisse asked as the friends sat in front of the campfire roasting marshmallows.

"Nah, he's still in South America, yah know trying to save the rain forest," Percy said absentmindedly as he peered up at the sky.

"Why do you do that?" Leo asked Percy, who seemed to have only just heard him.

"Hmm," the Ranger asked, turning his gaze from the heavens for the first time that night, "did you say something Leo?"

"The sky," Leo said pointing up at it "why do you look at the sky every night."

"I-I don't look at the sky!" Percy denied. Leo gave him an incredulous look.

"… well, not _every _night."

Leo sighed in exasperation. "Percy I've seen you do it. Every night, without fail, you will get up and look at the stars, you never miss a night and sometimes you don't even go to bed, you just wind up lying on the ground _wherever _sleeping in the grass..."

Percy gave him a doubting look.

"…you even did it during the Giant War, you've been doing it since the moment I met you."

Verian sighed before looking back at the stars overhead. For the longest time there was quite, the only sounds that could be heard the chirps of the crickets and the rustling of leaves. Just when Leo thought Percy was going to answer, the ranger turned back to Leo.

"Have you ever had a close friend or family member die?"

"Yah dude, I already told you my mom, she died in a house fire I had accidentally caused."

"Do you regret her death?"

"Yah, of course… where are you going with this, and what does it have to do with why you look at the sky?"

"…I once knew a girl named Zoe, she was a huntress, and she was my friend," Verian began the sadness evident in his voice as he looked back at the sky "one day, she died in my arms, she had sacrificed herself so that we could save her mistress Artemis. In honor of her sacrifice, the goddess put Zoe in the sky as the constellation _you _call the Huntress. She is one of the two people that I have failed to save and my greatest regret." Verian looked at Leo who was shocked by the emotional story he had been told, "**That **is why I look at the sky, my friend."

"Oh," was all Leo said as Verian turned his gaze to the sky, his face relaxing as he gazed at his old friend thinking of that far away time when the two had under gone the quest to save Artemis, the quest that ended in her death.

"Well, on that happy note," Travis said jokingly "let's go to bed!"

"Alright, hey Prissy, why don't you get some sleep, I'll take first watch."

"I think I'll stay up for a while," Percy answered his mind clearly elsewhere. His friends looked worryingly at him before going to sleep in their respective tents. Percy didn't notice, too busy looking up at his only regret, and his greatest ghost, Zoe Nightshade.

**ZOE**

Zoe sighed, as once more, she went to perform her duties in the sky, as the Huntress. It wasn't too bad really, actually for the most part she loved the job, but lately looking down on earth has been rather depressing. It started when Percy went off on his six-month quest to receive Athena's permission to marry her daughter. At first, everything was fine, Annabeth waited faithfully for his return while Athena sent Percy on increasingly harder quests, trying in vain to kill the young demigod and prove that no child of Poseidon is worthy of dating one of hers. However, each and every time he was sent on a quest, he would come back successful, laughing it off as if it was no big deal.

Zoe sighed in admiration that was Percy, naïve, fun-loving Percy. Innocently believing that anyone can do the things he has done with the right training when in fact, Percy is one of the most powerful demigods that have ever lived and he's just too oblivious to notice. His humility was one of his more humble traits next to his loyalty, courage, and the fact that he is beyond handsome didn't hurt him either. Zoe new she shouldn't be thinking these things about him, nut she couldn't help it. Zoe Nightshade, the most loyal of all of Artemis's lieutenants, had fallen in love with Percy Jackson.

Zoe shook her head, pushing her thoughts about Percy to the back of her head and thought about resent events at Camp Half-Blood. A new son of Poseidon had come to the camp, and Zoe had been curious as to whether Percy's characteristics ran in the family. Unfortunately, they didn't, Marcus was arrogant and over-confident, the exact opposite of Percy in every way, and to make matters worse, Annabeth began cheating on Percy with him. How could she choose that womanizing brute over sweet and loyal Percy? Zoe watched, her fury mounting, as Percy went on his last quest, defeating Laden and stealing an apple from her sisters' garden. Zoe was both elated by Percy's accomplishments and saddened that Percy was going to find out how little he meant to the girl he wished to marry.

Zoe watched as Percy stumbled upon the slut and Marcus going at it again. She cried as he began to fade from everyone's thoughts, the camp to busy fawning over Marcus as if the prick was the grace of Olympus. Then came the day that he was banished from the camp, to say that he was overjoyed to be leaving his old home was an understatement, as he and his friends flew off to Yellowstone. Now, she gazed down upon Percy even as he stared up at her, Zoe could feel her heart racing as he looked up at her.

"I see you are worried for our dear Percy Jackson." Spoke an ancient voice from behind her. Zoe turned towards the speaker and bowed.

"Lord Ouranos, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Someone… stole my orb," The Primordial said, as he looked upon Zoe, anger evident in his old eyes "it must be returned, or destroyed."

"And how can I help you? Don't know if you noticed, but I'm kind of dead." Ouranos chuckled at that.

"True Zoe, very true. However, I do know of someone who will help if I promise to bring you back." Zoe looked at the lord of the sky, shocked by what he had said. Ouranos gestured to a now sleeping Percy "I believe you know him as Perseus Jackson."

"He goes by Verian now," Zoe said automatically recalling the name the young hero had come up with.

"Ah yes, Verian Cross, Chieftain of the Rangers and first member of the Angeras Council, that boy still has quite a bit more to do."

"Wait, did you say Cross?"

"Hmm, oh it is to be his new last name, he should come up with it soon."

"O-kay, not seem rude my lord, but can we get back on topic? Seriously you're worse than a demigod." Ouranos huffed at that.

"I am NOT!" he said, his voice cracking into a three year olds.

"Yes you are, now back to the topic at hand, what do I have to do with you getting Verian to find your orb?"

"I thought that would have been obvious," the primordial said with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes and so he began to tell Zoe his plan, a plan that left Zoe delirious with happiness.

"All I need," The god said "is your permission."

"Yes YES! I give you my permission, when will you do it?"

"The minute he accepts," Ouranos said before flashing of "in the mean time, take care."

Zoe sighed as she looked back down upon the young man, whom had done so much and, according to Ouranos, was destined to do so much more. It seemed that her Percy was destined for war, to constantly be in the thick of it, and to always be the pivotal piece. Zoe gazed lovingly down at the now sleeping form of the man so much depended on.

'_Good night Verian, you have a long journey ahead.' _Zoe thought as she watched over the man, who without trying, had stolen her heart.

* * *

**AN: Okay so what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I am sorry for the boring chapter, but this is the 'Percy gets kicked out and forms the Rangers' chapter. Don't worry, the action should pick back up in a few minutes.  
**

**Also I need OCs, they can be anything, but I really need a satyr. **

**Here is what I need  
**

**Name  
**

**History  
**

**Main weapon  
**

**God parent (if one)  
**

**fighting style  
**

**powers  
**

**Thank you and remember, just because you won't see your character in the first story, doesn't mean he won't be in the sequel or another story after.**


	3. notice

5

Chapter 2

The world ignored

Molley awoke in a hospital. As was normally the case with patients, she was hooked up to some machines, checking her heart rate and blood presser. Looking to her left, she saw Jason sitting in a chair, watching over her like some kind of guardian.

"Morning," he said as she leaned forward, "How are you feeling?"

Molley looked at him in disbelief "How am I feeling? I'm feeling like somebody took a sledgehammer and broke every part of my body, and then did a really crappy job putting it back together!"

"Yah, that is the usually feeling."

"What usual feeling?"

"Well, you see Molley… you know that guy who bit you?"

"Yah, I think you called him… what was it? Isaac?"

"Yes. Anyways, when he did, he also eh… changed you... a bit."

Molley looked at this strange man before him. Now that she thought about it, there was something about him, it was everything and yet nothing. One minute it would be the way he held himself, then the way he talked and then it would be the way he seemed to stand perfectly still. It was something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"And what? Is there some kind of way to stop this… change?"

"Well, there is a door," He said slowly "and so yes you have a choice. If you wanted too, I would say you could… oh go back."

Molley looked at Jason curiously "If I do, what happens then?"

"You'll wake up in your bed," Jason explained "you'll have different memories on what has happened for the last day, and all of this will be like a…" Jason paused as he searched for the right word "a…a dream."

Molley stopped to ponder this dilemma. If she returned to her normal life, then she would be safe, but then she would be stuck with the same old job, same old life, same old boring routine. On the other hand, if she stayed her entire world, everything she thought she knew, would be cast away as irrelevant, and it would be dangerous. If Jason's day to day life was half as dangerous as yesterday, it would be far more danger than she had ever been in. But it would be exciting. She could feel it the thrill of adventure, from the starting of the quest to the narrow escape, all of it, was within her grasp. All she had to do was reach.

"I'll stay," she said finally.

"Good, then it is time to get you out of here!" exclaimed Jason.

"What!"

"Well, we can't have you lying in a mortal bed for the next three days! You're about to become a magical being, discharge alone could cause serious problems for their equipment! What if their doing a surgery, and you go into a faze, you could cause all their instruments to go haywire, resulting in the death of the patient! And it would be all our fault we can't have that, _I_ can't carry that on my continence; can _you_?"

"Well… when you put it that way, no. Is this, faze did you call it, really **that** bad?"

"If you're _lucky_, but seeing as the vampire that attacked you just happened to be the vampire I was after, I've got a good feeling you are."

"That does seem to be a dead giveaway ... Jason?"

"Yah,"

"What's a Ranger?"

Isaac had called Jason that. At the moment, it seemed so irrelevant and hardly worth the time, but now it seemed like the best place to start as any. Jason seemed amused by this question.

"_B__àin Nìal_, I was wondering when you would ask that question!" Jason exclaimed as if letting of pressure from anticipation, "A ranger in the magic world, is sort of like an elite cop. We keep the peace between the races and only answer to the grandmaster of our order. When someone threatens that peace or disobeys the treaty, we are sent to take care of the problem. Sometimes we have to kill them, but most of the time we try to arrest them without bloodshed.

"I see," Molley paused a moment to let that sink in before asking "So was that why you were in London, to arrest Isaac?"

Jason's mood grew dark, bowing his head. "No," He said curtly "I was on a personal matter."

"Your wife?"

His mood seemed to darken even more with sadness.

"Why don't we get you out of here."

Molley ponder this answer. It was clear that Jason's past was possibly something that could affect her, but it was also clear that it wasn't a topic he wished to discuss. In the end, she was forced to accept that now simply wasn't the time to ask personal questions.

"So how are we going to smuggle me out of the hospital?"

"_We?_ What's this _we _you speak of?" Jason asked rhetorically before continuing "_I'm _gonna smuggle you out of the hospital, _you_ are gonna play the mute."

"Okay so what are _you_ going to do?" Molley asked annoyed by his response "Get me through a window, sneak out the back?"

"I was thinking of using the front door actually."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

Jason looked at her.

"I open the door, and walk out," He said slowly as if talking to a retard.

"Oh… right."

Now Molley felt stupid. She could feel the heat off her cheek as she blushed in embarrassment, and quickly tried to hide it. She still didn't understand how he was going to get past the security, but decided that Jason probably knew what he was doing.

Jason got Molley a wheelchair and had her sit in it. He then stepped into the bathroom and changed into a nurse's uniform.

"Don't worry," Jason said after seeing the look on her face as she assumed the worse "No nurses were harmed in the acquiring of this uniform."

Jason wheeled her out of the hospital without even being so much as noticed. It was strange; no one seemed to bother Jason, even though he was quite obviously not an actual nurse. For one thing, he had the uniform on backwards and yet this obvious flaw went unheeded by any of the staff. Not even a scolding from a superior who nearly ran over him! It was as if Jason didn't exist, with the only exception when someone made actual physical contact and even then it was a short apology and nothing more.

It took mere minutes for Jason to get Molley outside of the hospital, and before she knew it, they were in front of what must have been the largest car, or vehicle for that matter, that Molley had ever seen.

"Hugh," She commented under her breath.

"What? You don't like my Marauder?"

"No." Molley assured him; indeed, it was a beautiful truck and appeared to be a lot of fun driving in "It's just that I never thought tanks came without turrets."

In all reality, there are some tanks, surprisingly, that happened to actually be smaller than the Marauder. It was _massive_. She could stick another Molley on her shoulders and _still_ have to stretch to reach the top. And it looked _awesome_!

It was scarlet red as if painted in the blood of the enemies it had squashed. It had a face that seemed to say '_Ooh another fool has come to challenge me. SNACK TIME!'_ and the tires were the size of Molley! In addition, while some cars are designed to hid blemishes on their surface to make them look prettier, the Marauder showed of its scratches and dents like a mighty Norse Warrior proudly showing off his battle scars. The interior was even more amazing.

It was so amazing that at first Molley had to rush back out.

"Ow… ow… ow," Molley exclaimed as she came barging out "oh ow I have a headache."

"What too much for yah?"

Molley looked at him as if he was insane, which he probably was after driving in that car, and shouted, "It's biggeron the _inside_ than it is on the _outside_!"

It wasn't an exaggeration. When Jason bought the car, Jason believe that, while on its own the mighty beast was extraordinary, it could do with some magical enhancements to make necessary actions possible that you can't get out of a normal car. Among these, was a strength enchantment to make it more durable and a space enchantment to make the inside bigger to store all the necessary equipment without having to get a larger, more noticeable (and expensive) vehicle. Then another enchantment was placed, known as the perception charm, which made the Marauder harder to detect when you're not looking for it, and to finish he placed a speed boost spell to make it go faster.

Jason explained all this as he and Molley made their way to a place that Jason called 'The Academy', a sort of headquarters for the Ranger corp. Jason explained that The Academy was a cover story for the mortal world.

"You see mortals can never know magic actually exists. So, we tried to find a remote place to watch over mortals without being noticed, but eventually humans stumbled upon us and… well you know the rest."

They drove for many miles talking about this new world, she learned about all sorts of races ranging from the gentile minotaur, to the savage werewolves. By noon they were passing through what Jason called 'the sticks' in silence, listening to the music from the radio and watching the passing view.

"Jason?"

"Yah what's up?"

"I don't feel so good."

Molley felt like she was on fire. Her whole body burned with a rage as if it was at war with itself. The pain was beyond anything she had ever felt before, and it continued to grow. Greater and greater.


End file.
